The Great War
by CommanderXor
Summary: What if, the Dragonborn was killed within the first minutes of Helgen? What if all hell was unleashed, what if the very fabric of reality were altered? What if a time traveling corporation from the 21st centaury sent a task force to deal with the Dragonborn and might work with Alduin? Who knows! (My second Fanfiction story, MAJOR OCs and MAJOR custom canon. Leave reviews!)


_**AN : Well, my second fanfiction. Woo! Time for a bit of Skyrim OC and custom canon fuckery! Also, the next chapter for Thou Shall Stand is still under way, so enjoy this while I come up with plot ideas and so on!**_

_**The Great War: Chapter 1: Hell on Earth**_

I let out a soft hearted groan, the immediate smell of fresh pine assaults my nose, crinkling it I open my eyes, the cold snap of snowy air reaches my skin, I look up, the sources evident, snow on the ground, pine trees all around. My vision still refocusing I spot a man in front of me...a Nord, I blink a few times, regathering my vision, he looks up at me and says "Finally awake eh?" slowly nodding I look around, spotting a few more wagons of Stormcloaks...

←**-→ Richard Holiday**

I smile, gripping my...Kevlar vest...? I look up at the small squad, squinting I glare past them, towards the small town, scratching through my brain I try to remember it's name...'Halgo...? No that's not right...Hellegen...? No! That's right, Helgen!' thinking to myself, I look back down from the icy stone walls, "Here is the HVT." I spin back in to reality, looking back down I notice the small table, map and other papery items, plus the other three men, Captain Murlok, head of the complementary conscript squad, Sergeant Takarov, part of Reaper squad, Major Lucifer, another member of the squad, and me, General Richard Holiday, the leader of this entire operation...

Returning to reality out of my day dream I look at where Murlok pointed to, a rough photo of a Nord, wearing steel armour and a heavy helmet with a Ruby Eagle imprinted on to the front.

"This, is who we are going to save today." Lucifer speaks up, gesturing to the town, Takarov now budding in "Intel suggests the Empire took him and a few of the Stormcloaks prisoners, here is the plan, plant the golden pin on him, take out the imperial force at Helgen than rescue him, than we get back up here, have a hot meal, relax than we find out the information we need."

This time Murlok gestures to the town, saying "This is what is happening," he taps the entrance where the wagons go in to "Reaper squad will go in via the walls, scale over them, upon you making contact and rescuing the HVT." he gestures towards the main gates. "Upon that the Conscript force will storm in via here, providing cover for an escape. Simple per say."

I once again rack my brain for information. Conscripts...The Foundation Defence Grid... that's there formal title...They are mostly Nords, but they are other races, they are hired, or conscripted hence the name in to active duty, they wear molten black steel armour and carry silver tempted swords, there face tends to be hidden via a helmet tempted with shadow magic, making there face shrouded, they work solely off the grid, still on our payroll though. They are trained to fight together, as one big relentless force, not only that but most units have a steel tempted buckle shield per soldier, making there build effective, imposing and unbeatable. The ultimate foot soldier.

I snap back again, grinning saying "Ok, lets roll people, you know your positions! Ill get that pin set up, just be ready, both of you." I than turn around, fiddling around I slide the G3C6 on to my back, gripping the golden pin and a small crossbow, picking it up I smile once again, saying "Go go go!" I sprint past the small command tent, running down the small hill camp, watching I see a few of the conscripts adjusting there equipment, after a while I make it down the slope, on to a small rock watch post, gripping the crossbow I grab one of the small pin and a tiny wooden arrow, I remove the plastic coat over the pin, revealing the sticky residue underneath, I slide it on to the arrow, adjusting the string I look down the 'sights' grinning as I hear horses and hoof steps, after a while I see the small convoy of wagons.

←**-→ Dragonborn**

I look over at the back of the wagon, noticing a large bulky Nord, sighing I spin around at a TWANG sound, I swear I spotted a flash of golden light on that r- I am stopped midway through my thoughts, a sudden pain swells in my shoulder, I look over, a Golden pin now stuck to my chest, a arrow buried in the tree behind me, I swing around in shock, the Nord in front of me says "Reset easy, maybe its a sign from Talos..."

←**-→ Richard Holiday, ten minutes later.**

I stalk up to the small trio in front of me, saying "Target was pinned, you know the drill, ill take up sniping position, you three get ready to move in to secure the HVT. Ready? Than lets go." without waiting for a reply I watch the wagons go inside the city, me and the trio quickly deploy rappels, climbing up the wall, I quickly withdraw the Bowie knife from its sheathe, slamming it in to the sentries neck, slamming his body in to the floor, splitting off from the main squad I slink along the wall, silencing another Guard I slink on to the hatched roof of a small house, I grip my rifle on my back, a 50 calibre sniper rifle, bringing it up I smirk, looking down at the courtyard.

←**-→ Dragonborn**

I stare in horror, seeing the Stormcloak's head roll in to the basket, his lifeless body being kicked away by the Imperial Captain, I cringe taking a step back by accident, she than looks over at the line of Stormcloaks, she than calls "Next! The heretic!" a loud deafening roar can be heard in the distance, a person yelling "What in oblivion was that?!" a rough man can be heard saying "IT was nothing! Carry on!" the captain smiles, saying "I said next prisoner!" I am forced forward, gritting my teeth I am forced to my knees, and in to the box, I cringe as he smiles, raising his axe, another roar...Than... a loud crack, his head explodes in to a mist of red and chunks, he drops his axe, stumbling back, than all hell is released, a dragon...? Lands on the roof, it stumbles in shock as the headsman is killed instantly, he looses his grip, falling on to the courtyard behind me, I stumbled on to my back, out of the headsman box as the dragon growls, releasing a jet of fire, I am caught in the crossfire, I roar in agony at the feeling of my own flesh bubbling, I see red haze...before everything goes black...

←**-→ Takarov, two minutes before.**

Gripping the M4 in my hands I look up, spotting Murlok run off, I than notice the large black armed swordsman just outside the gate, we walk down in to the alley, just outside the courtyard execution area, I hear a snipet of a Stormcloak yelling "You imperial bastards!" I than hear an Imperial yell something about next, than a roar, cringing I slink back, just me and Lucifer now...I than the crack of the sniper, a howl of pain...Than a thump...screaming...burning and metal on metal, me and Lucifer storm out, firing towards a few Imperials, only to be stopped in our tracks at the sight of a dragon, it quickly goes airborne, burning things down, we run forward, checking bodies, Lucifer calls over to me "HVT here! He is KIA! Ill recover the pin, you radio it in and cover me!"he than slings his AUG, he slides out his stranded issue combat knife and bends down, getting to work, I turn around, firing a few shots at the charging Imperials, pressing my helmet mounted radio, saying "OVERLORD, come in! The HVT is KIA, repeat, the target is dead! Standing by for orders!" I return to firing my M4 before I hear a reply "Copy that Reaper Three, plan B is now in effect!" I know that plan B is now announced on all radios, I look up at the sound of an explosion, looking over to the main road I see Stormcloaks and Imperials alike stop fighting, looking over, they than get hit by a black tidal wave of men, being pushed back they fight, I squint, getting a better look, its Murlok and his men, fighting them back, I smile as I see the shielded infantry push the Empire and rebels back, I am snapped out of my daydream by Lucifer saying "What the fuck!?" I spin around, he is holding the Golden pin but at the centre is a blue gem, glowing brightly...


End file.
